


И начинается другой конец

by Minerva_HW



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Multiverse, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minerva_HW/pseuds/Minerva_HW
Summary: Единственное, чего он хотел, - обратить Таноса и его армию в прах. Но камни потребовали чуть большего… После смерти Тони дрейфует во времени и пространстве.





	И начинается другой конец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [some other ending begins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658414) by [aslightstep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslightstep/pseuds/aslightstep). 

> Переведено для Stony Bingo на задание "Воскресение".

Он видит Роуди. Тот улыбается, но что-то не так – у него в глазах слезы. Питер говорит: «Мы победили». Он повторяет это снова и снова, и с каждым разом его голос дрожит все сильнее. Он словно опять готов рассыпаться в прах у него на глазах, и Тони хочет удержать его – он не может вновь потерять его, но он не может пошевелиться.  
Рука такая тяжелая.  
Пеппер рядом. Пеппер рядом, и она улыбается, и… о, Тони уже видел эту улыбку.  
О… Тони умирает.  
_Морган._  
«Мы все преодолеем,» - обещает Пеппер. Его любовь, его главная ценность, все его дорогие люди здесь рядом – все, кроме Морган. Она теперь в безопасности, с ней все будет в порядке. Пеппер обещает.  
«Отдохни пока».  
Чуть поодаль стоит Стив, рядом с ним Тор. Брюс, приближающийся огромными прыжками. Вот Клинт, вот Т’Чалла, вот Скотт, стряхивающий пыль. Вот Небула, и она не одна.  
Они Мстители, они живы. Тони победил.  
Тони отдыхает.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Он не умирает.  
Умирает его тело, изуродованное там, куда добралась сила перчатки, и иссохшее до того, как они успевают положить его в гроб. Он смотрит за этим зелеными глазами и желтыми, фиолетовыми, голубыми, оранжевыми, красными.  
Он не хотел этого, но камни все равно забирают его.  
Он дрейфует и наблюдает. В основном за Морган и Пеппер, иногда за Питером.  
Стив отправляется в свое путешествие, и Тони какое-то время следует за ним. Он возвращает один камень, потом другой, распыляя Тони во времени и пространстве. Он оставляет Тессеракт напоследок, и Тони раньше Стива знает, что будет дальше.  
«Живи своей жизнью, Стив,» - шепчет он, и Стив вздрагивает. Вздыхает, сгорбившись, и какой-то нечеловеческий звук вырывается из его горла.  
«Перестань,» - ворчит Тони. Он решает попробовать и через Тессеракт направляет руку Стива к другому запястью.  
2 сентября 1945 года – вводит Стив и исчезает.  
Тони дожидается, пока Стив постучит в дверь Пегги, а потом отпускает его, возвращаясь к своей дочери. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Он не всегда с Морган. Она такая же сильная, как ее мама, и куда умнее, чем когда-либо был ее отец. Тони знает, что всегда будет нужен ей. Он тоже всегда нуждался в Говарде, даже когда ненавидел его. И он здесь – в ее улыбке утром после приятного сна, в моментах, которые она хочет запомнить навсегда, в идеально подобранных словах, которые она произносит, когда школьный хулиган становится слишком уж вредным.  
Он нужен ей, но она сильная и справляется сама. Он верит ей и верит обещанию Пеппер. Иногда он просто дрейфует - по тем местам, по которым его рассеял Стив, и дальше. Время расходится рябью, ветви порождают ветви. Он видит столько всего…  
Он поворачивает голову Зимнего Солдата в 1967, чтобы он заметил яркое Северное Сияние прямо над собой. Это он в лампах над койкой Сэма Уилсона в 2011 – и они с Райли могут сыграть еще одну партию в карты. Он шепчет Локи: «Поверни налево, налево…» - и видит, как тот оказывается в объятиях отца и брата, вернувшихся из своих путешествий. Ванда и Пьетро Максимофф голодают в 2007, и ему ничего не стоит сделать так, чтобы разделенный между ними маленький кусочек хлеба насытил их, словно целый ломоть.  
Он не способен на многое, но он и не хочет многого. Просто вот так он отдыхает: он чинит. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Гамора куда крепче и не умирает мгновенно, упав с обрыва на Вормире в 2018. Наташа – человек и умирает сразу же.  
Он держит Гамору за руку, когда она уходит. Убирает волосы с лица Наташи. И думает о двух маленьких девочках – иногда он слышит, как они играют в воде. Чувствует, как душа Наташи касается его.  
«Шлемоголовый».  
«Знаешь, ты сделала это,» - говорит он над ее телом. Их телами. «Вы спасли нас».

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Он возвращается, чтобы проверить, как там Стив в своем идеальном мире.  
Но Стива там нет.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

На поиски Стива в этом все разрастающемся дереве их реальностей уйдет несколько жизней. Маленькие изменения на маленьких изменениях – их слишком много, чтобы можно было сосчитать, - и вот самые дальние ветки этого дерева уже практически неузнаваемы – это совсем не та реальность, которую он знал.  
Дома Морган повзрослела. Питер женился. Харли Киннер теперь Железный Человек и правая рука Кэрол Дэнверс. Жизнь продолжается. Тони больше нет – он стал легендой, воспоминанием. Он подтыкает одеяло вокруг Пеппер и Морган, когда они однажды вечером смотрят кино на диване, и отпускает их.  
Он согласен потратить эти несколько жизней, если это будет значить, что Стив в порядке.  
Это не его Стив в том мире, где он никогда не пропадал во льдах. И его Стив не один из нескольких счастливо, до безумия влюбленных в Шэрон Картер. Его нет и в первой из тех реальностей, где Тони и Джанет ван Дайн оказываются современниками. Нет его и в тридцать третьей из них, где к ним присоединяется Хэнк Пим.  
Есть голубоглазые Тони, братья Тони, Тони, которые даже и не Старки. Есть молодой и ясноглазый Тони, стоящий у края Вихря Времени, но не решающийся в него заглянуть. Тони, умирающий от рака с опухолью в мозгу. Тони, гордо стоящий в своей черно-золотой броне.  
Стив рядом с ним. Стив рядом с каждым Тони. Но ни один из них не его. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

В тридцать какой-то реальности исчезает Гамора. Сначала он паникует и думает, что зашел слишком далеко… пока ни смотрит на Гамору этого мира, которая пожертвовала собой ради своей команды. Она делает резких вдох, к ее щекам возвращается цвет – это не совсем та Гамора, которую они только что потеряли, но… и та Гамора тоже больше не потеряна.  
В другой реальности Ванда Максимофф кричит от одиночества мирозданию, которое ее не слышит, и Тони чувствует, как частица Камня Разума освобождается и Вижн возвращается к своей возлюбленной.  
Он осторожен в нескольких следующих мирах, боясь потерять Наташу. Но когда они сталкиваются с миром, в котором Наташа Романофф жива, но уже никогда не будет прежней, – в Красной комнате все пошло совсем не так – он понимает, что она должна сделать.  
«Не работай слишком много, Тони,» - он слышит ее яснее, чем обычно, словно перезвон колокольчиков по вселенной.  
«Я отдыхаю – ты разве не слышала, Романофф?»  
«Ну да, - отвечает она с явной улыбкой в голосе. - Ты уже наотдыхался.»  
И она оставляет его. Наташа этой реальности встает, напряженная и неуклюжая… Охранники кричат, но она уже убегает. Отправляется на поиски своей семьи.  
Тони двигается дальше. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

«Я и в половину не хорош ни в чем так, как когда я рядом с тобой,» - один из Тони говорит своему Стиву.  
Каждому Тони нужен Стив.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

«Ты дал мне дом,» - всхлипывает тот же Стив.  
«Я всегда буду идти за тобой,» - другой говорит своему Тони.  
Видимо, каждому Стиву тоже нужен Тони.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Каждому Стиву… О…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Он возвращается обратно, ближе к исходной точке. Здесь есть реальность очень похожая на их, на ту, что он ищет. Стив во льдах, его будят через семьдесят лет. Тони тщеславен и эгоистичен, его взрывает ракета собственного производства. Стив бы не пришел сюда. Здесь нет того, что он ищет.  
А в этом мире Стив падает вместе с Хеликэрриер. Но на поверхность потом выплывает другой Стив.  
«Боже, Стив…» - шепчет Тони, наблюдая. Другой Тони, который выглядит как он, двигается как он, шутит как он, – он сам и есть – улыбается и откладывает свои инструменты, принимая сэндвич, принесенный Стивом, и поцелуй, который следует за ним.  
Он никогда не говорил…  
Он никогда не…  
Но он счастлив. Тони это отчетливо видит. Они оба счастливы.  
Он прослеживает эту временную линию. Гражданская война, которой не случилось. Щелчок, которого не было. Довольно большой скандал, когда Тони Старк решает поэкспериментировать со своей ДНК в попытке пожить подольше, но за этим следует свадьба. Есть битвы и годовщины, торжества и похороны. Похороны Тони. А потом Стив открывает старый ящик и перемещается в последний раз.  
Их реальность в 2023 становится шоком. Он чувствует Морган и Пеппер, и Роуди, и Питера, но грусти нет. Пеппер, как всегда, была права. Они в порядке, и Тони может отдохнуть.  
Но Тони уже достаточно отдыхал.  
Стив отдает щит Сэму и остается сидеть на месте. Он потирает свое обручальное кольцо. Он очень скоро умрет, Тони это знает.  
«Не беспокойся, Кэп, - говорит Тони. – Дальше я сам. Ты… Я горжусь тобой.»  
Стив улыбается. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Есть мир, далеко-далеко, где Тони Старк рождается мертвым.  
Тони наблюдает, как врачи пытаются его спасти, как плачет Мария, как Говард нервно вышагивает по коридору.  
Этот Тони Старк ускользает, и на какое-то мгновение он почти завидует ему. Это был тяжелый труд. Его ломало столько раз, что и не сосчитать, в большем количестве реальностей, чем можно представить.  
Но ни один Тони Старк не мог поступить иначе.  
Здесь есть Стив, лежащий во льдах. Наташа – ее душа такая же живая, как и всегда. Брюс и Тор. Клинту еще только предстоит родиться. Пеппер и Роуди. Он не настолько высокомерен, чтобы верить в то, что эта реальность нуждается в нем.  
Но Мстители – да.  
_Стив – да._  
Он хватается за затухающую душу Энтони Старка, объединяя ее со своей. Обволакивает временем и силой, пространством и реальностью и держится изо всех сил… В комнате младенец делает вдох.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Тони Старк просыпается.


End file.
